Big Dreams Bring Big Problems
by woolhatchick393
Summary: Year: 1967 Jessica Langston has moved to a new part of town to start her life over, the same day she has an audition for her favorite show. With that one audition her life gets much better, but will bigger problems lie ahead?
1. Guaranteed Hope

Today was the day, the day Jessica Langston's life would change. She drove through town in search of a new apartment. She had to find one soon because she had an audition in two hours. Finally, she reached the new apartment. She parked her car and walked inside, rented an apartment and dragged in her bags. The year was 1967, and there was auditions for a small one show role for her favorite show.

Jessica set up her room and got ready for the audition. Reading and rehearsing her lines over and over, she spent her time isolated in her room. After two long hours, she was in the line at the studio. The role she was trying to get was a girl to play guitar, and say one simple line; 'Fine, we'll bring you a tuna fish sandwhich'. The real audition was for the lead girl role, but she rather be a side character.

"And now, after all these years of lonely searching, we've finally found each other. How wonderful" Jessica recited as the director said the next line.

"And nothing will ever part us" he said "Then three men stumble in. I've gotta go!"

"Well what's wrong? What's happening?" She replied.

"Everything's ok, but when you've gotta go, you've gotta go" the director said "The Davy grabs his things, leaving something behind, and leaves"

"Wait my darling! You forgot your high heel?" She yelled looking confused.

"You did well, we'll call you" The director said dismissing her.

Jessica walked out disappointed. 'Well'? She did 'Well'? I did better than 'well' She thought. As she walked out of the studio, thoughts everywhere, she ran right smack into a tall man and they both dropped their lines.

"Sorry miss, I was just headed to the set and I didn't see you there" The man explained. She recognized that voice, could it be?

Jessica looked up from grabbing her lines to be nose to nose with the one and only Michael Nesmith.

"Don't be, I wasn't paying attention" She finally responded.

"Hey, there are lines for my show. Did you audition today?" He asked her.

"Y-yea, they said I did 'well'" She answered.

"Well, at least that means you have a chance, hope to be seeing you around" He replied walking away.

Jessica wanted to scream so loud, she was too excited. She got to meet her favorite Monkee, and learned she might get the role. Quickly, she went home and called up her best friend, Margaret Hunnington.

"Hello?" Margaret answered.

"Hey Margaret, it's Jessica"

"How was the audition?"

"They said I did 'well'"

"'Well?' I'm sorry"

"No! I have a chance though"

"Cool, anything else happen today?"

"You'll never believe it when I tell you"

"Well, tell me!"

"I was leaving the studio when I bumped into this man and-"

"You got a new boyfriend!"

"NO! I met Michael Nesmith!"

"Does he like you? Did he tell you that you had a chance?"

"He told me I have a chance. We had both dropped our lines and he found out. He said he hoped to see me around"

"I can't believe how lucky you are! To run into THE Mike Nesmith!"

"Calm down or you'll hurt yourself"

"Well, it's just exciting"

"I know, and if I get the job I'll get to know him better"

"And you'd get me an autograph?"

"I'll try, I promise"

On that note she hung up and sat by the phone all day. She got one call from her mother wishing her the best of luck for the result of the audition. It had become very late and she realized that they wouldn't call today. Defeated, Jessica went out to have some fun. She headed to a small place called Corner Coffee. It didn't just sell coffee, that was just the name, at nights it sort of turned into a bar and club. But in the mornings it was your regular coffee shop.


	2. Happiness is all rolled up in you

Jessica POV

I walked in and they were playing 'Strawberry Fields Forever' by The Beatles. My favorite band, tied with The Monkees of course. I hummed along and sat at a table. People danced everywhere to many different songs. Four guys had walked in who seemed to be avoiding people. They sat at the table next to me.

"Pete, you go order us some drinks" One of them said, I couldn't tell which one though.

One got up and headed to the voice that spoke earlier sounded a bit familiar. But it's a public place, it could be anyone. Another one kept staring at me, like he knew me. To be honest I was getting a bit scared. One of them nudged the one staring and said something I couldn't hear.

I decided to go get a drink, then come back to my table. I walked over to the counter, and I noticed one of the four started following me. I sat at the counter and ordered a simple coke. A couple of seats away two of the four guys were waiting for the drinks. One of them still stared at me. I'm guessing it was the one who'd followed me, but I'm sure he was just checking up on his friend.

"Hello" Someone said from beside me.

"H-hi" I replied, it was that man!

"I, um, you looked alone" He said.

"I just moved to the city" I said.

"I saw you earlier today" He told me, now he was really scaring me.

"I don't recognize you" I replied.

"Well, I'm in disguise" He said changing his voice, it was Mike!

"What are you doing, people could recognize you" I replied.

"You didn't recognize me" He smirked.

"It scared me, when I didn't know who you were, when you stared to talk to me" I laughed.

"Sorry, but, I had to keep a low profile. And I never got your name" He said.

"Jessica Langston" I replied, "And of course I know yours"

"Here's your drink miss, you want something sir?" The bartender asked and handed me my drink.

"No thanks" He answered in his cover up voice.

"I, uh, I'm a big fan of your show" I said.

"I get that alot" He replied, "Do you, want to dance?"

"I can't dance" I blushed, I was awful at dancing.

"Oh come on, anyone can dance" He said and dragged me onto the dance floor.

When we got there 'In My Life' by The Beatles started to play.

"Ok now just, follow my lead" He told me and I nodded.

He helped me dance to the song, and I finally got the hang of it.

"There you got now you've got it" He congratulated me.

"It's been such a long time since I've done this" I admitted.

"When was the last time?" He asked.

"At my 18th birthday with my ex" I answered.

"And yet here you are, dancing like you did this just yesterday" He replied.

"Thanks" I mumbled blushing.

We danced all night to many different songs. It was the best night of my life. It seemed like my life was taking a good turn for once in a long time. I never wanted it to end, but I knew it had to.

"Sorry you guys, but we're closing up. You need to leave so I can lock the doors" The bartender told us, I hadn't noticed everyone else left.

"We're on our way out" A voice I recognized as Davy said.

"Would you like us to walk you home?" Mike asked.

"That would be nice" I smiled.

"Yea it'd be fun to get to know you, I assume Mike already has" Micky teased.

That night The, one and only, Monkees became my friends. I was like a dream that came true. They walked me home, became my friends, and invited me to the studio. I got the autograph for Margaret, and when I give it to her I'll tell her about tonight. So far this new life has been great and, hopefully, it can only get better. After all that I decided to get some sleep.


End file.
